A hungover fight
by snapsandprongs
Summary: After a night of drunken foolishness, 16 year old James Potter wakes up to his favorite brunette but what is he supposed to do if they had already broken up? -one shot- (James Potter and Emma Vanity)


James groaned loudly and turned over. The sun was hitting his eyes and no matter how much he squeezed them tight, the light was still blaring into his skull. James turned back over and buried his face in his pillow, and that's when he noticed the extra weight on his blanket. Fearing the worst, James slowly opened one eye to peak out through the top of his pillow. James then shot up and stared at her. Emma? He frowned and brought up a hand and rested it on his forehead. He had a blaring headache, the the girl in his bed wasn't helping.

"Emma."

He said out loud. He waited a moment to see if she was awake or not. James stared at her for a moment before getting out of bed and completely turning his back towards her. He hadn't expected to see her so soon, and so intimately as well. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a drawer but didn't bother taking anything out.

"Why are you here?" He asked, trying to mask his hurt.

"We broke up, remember?" He didn't bother turning around, he didn't want to see her. There were so many things he needed to discuss with her. James coughed and then finally turned around, his lips twisted into a grimace. He waited for a moment before running his hand through his hair.

"Merlin! Emma.." He started but found that he really didn't know where to even start. James let out a loud sigh and started pacing in small circles in his dorm room. He could feel her eyes on him, though she didn't say anything. They had an awful fight that night, and James did deeply regret not chasing after her like he should have. Jams glanced down at his naked chest and felt slightly uncomfortable. He turned back at her and bit his lip slightly before walking over and sitting on the edge of his bed. He wasn't facing her but he felt the bed move as she sat up.

"James.." Emma said softly. James bit his lip again and put his hands in his lap. He felt her move closer and then without a moments hesitation her small arms were around his shoulders as she hugged him from behind. He felt her small body press against him and he watched as her dark hair slid down the side of his face and stop at his shoulders. He idly brought his hands up and touched her dark hair lightly. He felt her kiss his neck softly and James closed his eyes. It went like old times again, though that was loosely said since they had only been dating a month now. In that time James found himself caring for Emma immensely. He loved to hear her laugh, see her little quirks. He let her hug him and for the longest time James didn't move away or say anything. He shifted his weight and eventually turned and looked at her. She shifted back and sat down cross legged in front of him. Her eyes looked red and tired, and her cheeks were flushed. James had a feeling that he looked like crap but he didn't want that mentioned. He had drank too much at last night's party and had done some things that he really regretted now. He shifted in his seat and opened up his arms, to invite her in. She took no hesitation in joining him. She moved her way onto his lap and he wrapped his arms around her and moved his head into her shoulders.

"Emma.. We need to talk about some things." He felt her tense up but she didn't bother moving away. James idly thought that now she was hiding from him in an odd sort of way.

"I love you- You know that." James started off. He didn't even know what he should say, nor where to begin. He didn't want to loose her, but since he already had that thought was pretty moot. He waited for her to say something. Anything, but she didn't. She stayed cuddled up in James's arms so he took it as his cue to just rant off his steam and see what she had to say after it.

"You humiliated me last night In front of everyone. You tried to boss me around and when i wouldn't corporate, you decided to throw a fit and dump me. You said that i couldn't participate in anything that involved other people and then the next moment you went off and said it was okay for you to do those things. " James paused and felt her breath hitch in her throat. James wondered if she was going to cry.

"I know i'm not perfect- Merlin knows i'm not perfect. I don't like to be bossed around though. Its not okay with me. I want this- us to be fair and it isn't. I cheated on you with Marlene. When we first started dating and I've regretted that ever since but it isn't fair of you to forgive me and then to throw it back in my face every time you want to guilt me into things. Thats not how a relationship is supposed to work, Emma." James could now feel her hot tears falling on his bare back. He felt her breath go uneven and he felt her small fingers curl into his dark hair. He wrapped his arms around her tighter, knowing that holding her was only going to make things harder. Her cries slowly got louder and he waited and soon enough they turned into down right sobbing. He could feel her mouth open as she tried to control her crying, he could feel every tear that left her beautiful brown eyes and it tore James up inside. She didn't say anything though, but James honestly doubted that she could talk even if she wanted to. He pulled her away from his body and made her look at him. He could feel her body protest but James was stronger. She sat in his lap and then his her face in her tiny hands. Her body was shaking so bad and her cries only got louder. James kept his hands on her waist and he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Love, please. Look at me." She didn't though. She didn't even move until about 10 minutes after he said that but by then she had always crawled her way back onto his lap and her head was in his shoulder again. He waited, feeling his headache get worse and worse by every passing second. Eventually her sobs started to come to a stop and her body stopped shaking. He kept his arms around her and waited for her to say something and eventually she did.

"I'm sorry, James. Please don't- please don't leave me." Her scratchy voice was barley above a whisper and James felt his heart constrict painfully.

"You broke up-"

"I didn't mean to!" She said loudly, rudely interrupting James at the same time. "I didn't want to, i never wanted to. I still love you, why do you think i came here? Why do you think i waited for you!" Her voice was now reaching a screeching level but James didn't do anything to calm her down. He watched as his Slytherin crawled off his lap and how she planted herself right in front of him. She glared at him and put her hands across her chest.

"Dont patronize me! You have no right. You don't know me, you don't know what goes on with me and i highly doubt you love me!" Emma snapped back at James, her temper flaring up. James stayed silent, unsure of what to say now that it wasn't his turn to talk.

"You said you kissed someone last night. Care to say whom or shall i just guess?" She put her finger on her lip and for a moment pretended to think about it. "Oh i know! Marlene!" She said in her harshest tone. James flinched automatically, she hadn't used that one since before they had started dating and it hurt.

"Marlene! Marlene! Marlene and just to make things interesting lets point out your infatuation with Evans shall we!" She practically screamed at him. "You're not in love with me, you don't know what love is!" She pointed a finger in his face and exclaimed quiet loudly. "You don't defend me when that cow attacked me for no reason! You're too busy taking her side." Her eyes went cold and her face turned into a fierce scowl. "I bet you want to lecture me on how i don't get along with either of your best friends don't you! Well newsflash pretty boy, your friends aren't the only ones that matter! I lost Sev because of this. Most of my Slytherin friends don't understand why i even bother and you don't seem to even make an effort into being nice to them so why should i-"

James cut her off and pressed his lips roughly against hers. He couldn't take it anymore. He could feel her hand travel up to his chest, probably to push him off but James didn't budge. He move his hands onto her back and he pulled her onto his lap. He felt her melt into him again, he felt her hands travel up to his hair and one of her hands cradled his cheek. He moved his head to the side and prodded against her lips lightly with his tongue until she opened her lips. He groaned into her mouth and he felt her press her body against his. He hands traveled up his shirt and rested them tightly on her bare back. He moved his tongue against hers and he felt all around her mouth. It was hot and wet but it felt so nice. She always knew how to move her tongue, she knew how to drive James crazy.

After a few moments James felt her pull away. He let her tongue go and he closed his mouth. He pressed one more kiss on her lips and felt her smile.

"Oh, Jaime." She said softly. She leaned her head against his and James kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry." James admitted, pulling her in close so he could hold her again.

"I'm sorry too" Emma murmured against his skin as she tightened her grip on him.


End file.
